


24Hrs With The Queens

by TaraB1915



Series: Life With The New Family Queen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety around potential rape, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Robbie Queen (son), Tommy Merlyn/Laurel Lance alive and married, suggestive of dom/sub relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915
Summary: Felicity had no idea how long she had been held captive. She had no memory of being taken. Yet here she was held in a dark place. She waited for Oliver to come. He always came for her.Oliver was actually very close by and could hear Felicity. He could not go in and bring her out but she could simply walk out and come to him, if she chose to do so. She was held captive in an imagined realm.





	1. Lost in an Imagined Realm

**Author's Note:**

> These 5 chapters represent just 24 hours in the life of the new Queen family.
> 
> I have hesitated for a good while before daring to add my offering to this amazing fandom. Quite frankly I am in awe of the quality of writing to be found here. One author, among my favourites in the fandom, encouraged me take a leap. A huge thank you and hugs to TinaDay3W for her encouragement and for the pleasure that her writing gives. Tina, I shall celebrate my first foray with some pecan pie!
> 
> So here goes. Be gentle with me, I am a virgin afterall! Your comments are important to me and most welcomed.

Felicity woke with a start and opened her eyes. At least she tried. Her eyelids seemed stuck together. She tried to move her arms but they remained immobile. 

Panic set in. 

“Oliver” she screamed, but no sound came out of her mouth. Her lips did not move. Felicity paused for a moment and used her consciousness to track her body and her position.

She was not injured. She was sitting on a chair. Her arms were stretched behind the chair and securely bound. She was gagged and blindfolded but she could move her feet freely. She was cold and felt groggy. Where was she? Had she been kidnapped again? 

And where was Oliver? Oh god, Robbie! Where was her child? Had they been captured too and being kept away from her? An old familiar feeling crept up her spine. Abject fear gripped her stomach. She felt nauseous. Tears began to stream down her face.

Remain calm Felicity scolded herself as she struggled to control her imagination. She listened, trying to glean as much information about her surroundings as possible. That was what Oliver said after the last time she had been kidnapped. Above all, she should resist the urge to antagonise her captor. Well that was not happening. Nope. She wanted to confront the bastard. If they harmed her family she would kill them.

There was no sound at all. No traffic noises, nothing. She was held captive in a blank silent world. Realising her feet were not bound Felicity stood up, a little unsteadily. Immediately she felt the discomfort and strain on her arms caused by the chair attached awkwardly to her lower body. Felicity walked very slowly straight ahead deliberately overextending her leg as she took each step.

Eventually her foot collided with a surface. She stopped and turned around so that her back now faced what she assumed was a wall. Bending over slightly Felicity used the legs of the chair to pound against the wall. The surface sounded wooden, so a door she hoped. She kept pounding harder and harder.

Suddenly she was flying across the room as the door was forcibly pushed open. Her head and shoulder hit the ground with a heavy thud. Felicity squeezed her eyes tight as pain shot through her entire body. The tears flowed again as rough hands yanked her up.

“Quit the noise blondie or it will be worse for you.”

Felicity’s head jerked up. She recognised that voice. Her chest constricted in terror. Slade Wilson? It can’t be. He was supposed to be locked in an A.R.G.U.S bunker on Lian Yu. Oh god, Felicity thought, my baby.

“Don’t expect that wimp of a husband of yours to come to your rescue. He has the nerve to believe he can protect a city when he can’t even protect his own family. I will eventually put an end to him but in my own time” Slade sneered.

The bile rose up in Felicity’s throat. She tasted bitter aloes. If she could get her hands on him she would squeeze the very life out of Slade Wilson through her own endeavours. She heard his hateful voice again. “I’m not done with the Queen family. Robbie is next...”

Felicity heard no more, she slumped on the floor in a dead faint.

She was back sitting down in the chair and someone was trying to force water down her throat. Her gag had been removed but she was still tied to the chair and blindfolded.

Felicity coughed and turned her head away. She felt the water spillage on her chest. Whatever she was wearing reached only the tops of her thigh. She had on panties but nothing else. Her legs were bare, that’s probably why she felt cold. There was nothing on her feet. Where was she, Felicity wondered again?

“Where am I? Felicity addressed Slade taking advantage of her freedom to speak "Why can’t you leave us alone? Last time I saw you Oliver was locking you up in the A.R.G.U.S bunker on Lian Yu. How did you escape? If you have harmed my family in anyway, I will kill you”.

A manic sounding chuckle assaulted her ears. “You will, will you blondie? You and whose army?" he mocked.

“Oliver defeated you once and he will do so again. This time I want him to kill you. You are a psychopath, a menace to society”. Felicity felt the stinging slap on her cheek and Slade’s hot rancid breath on her face.

“As I said, I am not done with the Queen family. So watch your mouth or it will be worse for your son. I told Oliver my mission is to watch him suffer before I kill him.”

Felicity began to scream and kick out. She was wild with rage but felt helpless and vulnerable. Hoarse and exhausted from screaming, a low animal noise rose from deep within her and got louder and louder.

Suddenly Felicity felt a hand clutching her shoulder and lips were moving along her throat towards her mouth. Something weighty pinned down her thighs. Oh god. Was Slade going to force himself on her? She was going to die, right here, right now.

Felicity waited for the unspeakable assault on her body to begin. She would not beg this psychopath. She willed Oliver to come. He would find her, she knew he would. Hot tears pushed their way down her face. Felicity wept for her husband and son, as she slumped forward in anguish.

In the depth of despair she heard a familiar sound. Somebody was whispering her name. She recognised that voice. Only one person in the world said her name like that. Oliver! He had come for her. She knew he would. He always did.

“Shh” a cautionary sound vibrated in her ear.

“No, no” Felicity shouted. “Get away from me.”

The voice close to her ear spoke in a soothing whisper. “It’s okay, I’m here and you’re safe”. It sounded like Oliver’s voice. A thumb stroked away the wetness on her cheeks. No, that’s not Oliver, it’s a trick or she was hallucinating.

“No” Felicity screamed. “Don’t you dare touch me. Oliver will kill you.”

Still blindfolded, Felicity fidgeted in the chair. She turned her head from side to side and tried to stand up but the hand on her shoulder pushed her down. She could not call out to Oliver in case she alerted Slade, whose lips was still touching her face.

Felicity wanted to scream out her husband’s name. She had to signal to him somehow. He had to come. They must stop Slade getting to Robbie. She began to sob.

Oliver will come. Was he already here? She couldn't be sure.

She sobbed silently. “Felicity.” She heard Oliver’s voice again. 

He was right there with her trying to break through the wall of terror that contained her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, his thigh pinned her lower body to a bed. Eventually her trashing about stopped. He pulled her on to his lap. 

“Felicity honey Slade is far away from here. He is in the bunker on Lian Yu remember. You are having a bad dream. You need to wake up. Felicity can you hear me. Come back to me. You can. Just leave wherever you are. Come home honey. Felicity can you hear me?" 

That was definitely Oliver’s voice, not an illusion. Yes, yes she wanted to get home to her babies. Felicity’s staring eyes were wild and filled with terror. She must protect her family. Her eyes darted around the room. realised she was sitting on Oliver's lap, curled up in his arms being cradled and rocked like a baby. She clutched at her husband. She tried to move. “Slade is after Robbie. You must protect our son.” 

Oliver peppered her face with small kisses. “Felicity honey breathe and listen to my voice. Slade is still in the secure bunker on Lian Yu. We took him there remember? There is no way he can escape and if he had A.R.G.U.S would have alerted us. 

It was just a bad dream. It's 3am and you are home, safe in bed with me. Robbie is safe too. He is fast asleep in his bed see?” Oliver showed her their son's image on the video/baby monitor. "Slade is far away. He cannot harm us. You are home with me and Robbie. Everything is okay.”

Felicity’s brain flipped into another gear. She remained silent gazing uncomprehendingly at her husband’s face.

Oliver could feel her body beginning to relax. He palmed her face smiling gently at her, whilst repeating that it was only a dream and reassuring her of Robbie’s safety.

“Are you sure Robbie is safe? I need to see him for myself.”

Oliver glanced at the baby monitor and saw the peaceful form of his sleeping son.

“Okay honey let's go and do that.” Oliver swung his legs off the bed and stood up with Felicity still in his arms. He carried her bride-like to their son’s room. Three-year old Robert Smoak-Queen was fast asleep in his cot, with a thumb in his mouth, his other hand clutching Mr Pooh Bear. He had a sweet smile on his face.

Felicity wriggled out of Oliver’s arms. She reached over the cot and placed soft kisses on her son’s head and his temple. She stood back up and leaned against her husband’s body. His arms encircled her. 

They remained like that for a good while watching their beautiful boy sleep. “let’s go back to bed my sweet,” Oliver whispered in his wife’s ear. Felicity nodded. They walked back to their bedroom, arms around each other.


	2. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity turns to her husband seeking comfort and healing after a traumatic experience. Oliver wonders about Felicity dream. It was so out of character. Eventually they will talk about it and Felicity will make some links, but not yet.

Back in their room, husband and wife slide beneath the duvet and turn to face each other. Felicity snuggled her face into Oliver's neck and shivered. He pulled her closer holding her tight with both arms, their legs entangled. Oliver placed small soft kisses on his wife’s head. His hand stroked her gently up and down her spine. 

Oliver wondered what was going on with Felicity. In all the time they had been together he had never seen her in this state. Now was not the time to talk about it. He wanted her to fall into a peaceful asleep. He would stay awake with her for the rest of the night if necessary but he hoped she would get some rest.

Felicity felt exhausted and desperately wanted to sleep, but her mind was still on alert. What she needed was some sexual healing. 

“Sexual healing huh” Oliver whispered in her ear “well I'm your go-to-guy, ready and able to satisfy all your needs."

Felicity giggled. Okay, so she'd said that out loud. She could hear the smirk in his voice. He pushed her gently onto her back and sucked on the earlobe closest to him. He gave her open mouthed kisses along her throat.

“So when did my husband become a mind reader?”

There was a gleam in Oliver’s eye and a lascivious curve to his lips as he looked into her eyes whilst easing her T-shirt over her head. “Ever since my wife began to brazenly demand that her sexual needs are met by her poor put upon husband.” 

Felicity snorted. She began to lazily stroke her husband’s body. She revelled in the feel of him. Feeling him up was among her greatest pleasures. Felicity pushed one hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and gently massaged his butt. “I need you” she panted raising her head to capture his lips. She sucked gently on the lower one.

The electricity sparked between them. Oliver groaned. "I know" he breathed. He removed his boxers, reached over to the night stand and switched on the bed-side lamp. He wanted to see her.

“Come here you” he whispered as he pulled her body to lie flush on top of his. “Tell me your precise needs my lady" he whispered against her lips. 

She ran her tongue along his lips and he opened for her. A good while later both panting for air, Felicity whispered “I want you to touch me slowly all over and then make love to me.”

“Your wish is my command my sweet, always” he grinned against her lips. The fire rose in his loins, his already hardened cock pressed against her sex and ignited a response in her. He removed her panties. 

Of course, it had always been like that with them both. It just required a glance, a brush of their hand, a warm breath against skin and they wanted each other like the parched earth needed water.

They kissed passionately, tongues entangling, gently exploring. He pushed her up off his body encouraging her to sit up and straddle him. His cock stood erect against her stomach. Oliver’s fingers moved slowly through her golden locks, then stroked her face. His fingers tips meandered from her shoulders along her sides, turning inwards to stroke her stomach, before moving stealthily towards her breasts. He gently massaged them.

He sat up and captured her lips in a hard blistering kiss before sucking deeply on one captured nipple whilst he rolled the other gently between his finger and thumb. Oliver went back to nuzzling her throat, his hands roamed freely over her body, squeezing her butt and stroking her wet folds. Her moans and whimpers drove him crazy. 

All Felicity’s nerve endings were on fire. She hissed with pleasure. Her head rocked back as she gave herself up to the delicious sensations her husband was creating throughout her body. God she loved this man. 

Oliver gently pushed his wife back on the bed, her head between his ankles. He grabbed her butt and pulled her lower body towards his belly. Oliver moved both of his palms slowly from Felicity’s pubic bone to her breasts where he teased her nipples, and back down again. He did it several times, stopping on each downward stoke to swipe his figures through her wet folds. 

Felicity moaned softly and opened her legs wide allowing his eyes to feast on her dripping pussy, which is exactly what he did before moving to take up the invitation. Oliver was salivating. He sucked and kissed the lusciously soft skin on the inside of her thighs. 

A finger teased the entrance to her body but slid away towards her clit. The scent of her arousal caressed his nostrils. She whimpered and mewled with longing. His desire mounted. He wanted to be inside her but was determined to pleasure this woman splayed out in front of him. He wanted to shield her from all harm, including banishing the hurt and fear from nightmares. 

Oliver clamped his lips on her pussy and feasted. His entire attention focused on pleasuring his baby; his wife, love of his life. Felicity’s back arched up as her husband sucked on her clit whilst pumping two curling fingers inside her. She gasped as she fell over the edge, with an uncontrollable shudder of her body. So soon Oliver thought. God, she was needy tonight. This must be her third orgasm since they went to bed. He grinned. He loved how responsive she was. God he adored his beautiful woman.

He did not let up on her. He gave her what she wanted. He continued finger fucking her and massaging a breast, constantly tweaking her sensitive nub. “Oliver” Felicity breathed out his name. She moaned and writhed beneath his ministrations as lights flickered behind her eyelids and the starburst of her release sent her soaring. 

He let her rest for a few minutes then lifted her to him. She was limp in his arms. He gently kissed her until she returned to the room. He was not done with her. She started it and he was going to finish it. He longed to bury himself in her sacred place.

Oliver watched as a dopey smile suffused his wife’s face. “Felicity” he growled “we are not done yet. I hope you know that”. 

She gazed at him with dilated pupils, stroked his face and reached to give him a wet sloppy kiss. “We should make another baby” Felicity slurred, as her hand moved to stroke his rock hard length.

Oliver hissed. He laid her gently onto her back and settled between her thighs. His cock slipped easily inside her, meeting the eager embrace of her soft walls. Felicity’s fingers threaded through his hair, the other hand smoothed his back. 

Oliver sighed with contentment. He breathed her in then kissed her. There was nowhere else he would choose to be. He started to move leisurely, his eyes fixed on hers. This was going to be soft, slow and purposeful love making.

Sexual healing was taking a long delicious journey into dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is back safe and sound in the arms of her loving husband. Hopefully her vivid dream (a harsh journey with the Sandman) will be a rapidly fading memory - perhaps.


	3. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests this chapter depicts what a typical Sunday might look like in the Queen household. We get to observe how they are ‘at home’ as a couple/family. We also learn a bit more about some of the people closest to them. It begins with Oliver’s POV. It’s a long one! He is in reflective mode. 
> 
> We are also approaching the door behind which is locked the real reason for Felicity’s visceral nightmare but we don’t get to open it, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the joint word count of chapters 1 and 2, but I didn’t want to break up the flow. I enjoyed writing a bit of family fluff and hope that you too like hanging out with this fave OTP. 
> 
> BTW I write in British/English. That is where I am and what I know so my spelling of certain words (like favourite) may be a bit weird to some readers. I do try to use North American idiom (e.g. sidewalk not pavement) as the huge majority of the fandom, I assume, is located there. In this chapter however I definitely say ‘garden’ not ‘backyard’!

Oliver opened his eyes. His first thought was about Felicity’s nightmare in the very early hours and the amazing comfort sex that followed. Her naked body was now draped over his. One thigh bent at the knee rested on his lower body, an arm flung itself over his upper body. Her face burrowed deep into his neck. 

Oliver grinned. He loved waking up to find himself pinned down by his woman, beautiful and naked. It always turned him on more than usual. He allowed his mind to momentarily dive into the gutter. Just waking up curled around her body sent him into orbit. 

Oliver moved his head slightly so he could look at and drink in this bringer of light into his life. Although Felicity always told him that what he saw was his own light as he made the journey from dark avenger to hero. He loved that. He loved her. He had wasted so much time before getting with her. He was such a fool back then. With hindsight he could acknowledge that now.

He ought to extricate himself and have a quick shower before Robbie woke up. It was 7am on Sunday morning and his son would be awake by 7.30am at the latest. Their baby boy was a gem and a creature of habit.

The only way to get an extra lie-in on Sundays was to put Robbie to bed a bit later, and hopefully have him snooze in their bed for another half hour in the morning if they were lucky. Usually when he woke up Robbie would sit and play with his menagerie of soft toys until he got bored. Then he would either shout for them or come into their bedroom. 

Oliver did not want Robbie waking Felicity up this morning. 

He was happy and felt fulfilled. Felicity and Robbie gave him everything he ever wanted. They had friends aplenty, the closest being Digg and Lyla, Caitlin who was Felicity’s best friend and a psychiatrist in Star City; Barry and Iris, and of course his best friend Tommy, who was so much more than a friend. He and Laurel were now married and had a two-year old, Jonathan. There were various other couples, one or other or both being part of Felicity’s MIT days. 

Oliver recalled Felicity’s desire, expressed earlier during their sexual healing time as she called it, to expand their family. She was ready for another child. Oliver was excited, he wanted that too. Left up to him the mansion would be filled with half a dozen kids. His face creased in silent laughter as he imagined the look on Felicity’s face if he ever told her that. Well he was going to push for at least four. 

He wanted the mansion, which had been redesigned and modernized, to echo with the laughter of his children. He had a kids’ playground built in the grounds and he loved the new gym they had installed in the basement with a salmon ladder. 

Raisa was their Monday-Friday housekeeper who also cared for Robbie. She ferried him to and from nursery school and happily stepped into the gap at other times if required. Although Raisa lived in her own home, she had her own room in the mansion as did Thea. 

Oliver never imagined on his return from Lian Yu that this was ever on the cards for him. His Felicity was the only one who could make all this happen with and for him. He loved her so much. In a weird way his family and the Green Arrow persona did much to offset his PTSD, better than any therapist in his opinion, and something he strenuously declined in those early months of his return.

Slowly and stealthily Oliver eased his body from beneath Felicity. He stopped himself kissing her for fear of waking her. It took him a good five minutes and a light sweat to extricate himself. She needed to catch up on sleep after such a vivid nightmare. 

To his knowledge Felicity did not have those kinds of bad dreams. She was usually the one who comforted and soothed him each time he fell into the pit. He wondered what was going on in her hinterland. Over the years he came to realise that she had a unique kind of intuitive intelligence. He trusted it. Something must have triggered her nightmare. 

He hoped she would sleep a bit longer. Apart from the nightmare she must be tired given the number of orgasms her willing slave had given her during the night and early morning. Oliver grinned at the memory. He thoroughly enjoyed meeting her needs, as she did his. He tried and failed to keep his mind from going into the gutter once again as he visualized her naked body and what he always wants to do to her.

Jumping into the shower, Oliver thought about his day and ran it through in his mind. They had guests for lunch. Thea and Roy, Caitlin and the new man in her life, Digg and Lyla, Tommy and Laurel along with respective children were arriving around 1pm. Raisa was joining them later in the afternoon. Everyone knew to bring swimwear if they wanted a dip in the pool. It was early June and the day promised to be a sizzler. 

Oliver had his morning planned out. He'd spent most of Saturday preparing for today so there was comparatively little to do.

First he'd get Robbie up, dressed and fed. Then out for about an hour. An early morning outing in nature seemed to soothe his baby boy, and stood him in a good frame of mind for the rest of the day. 

Oliver stepped out of the shower, dried himself and dressed in Jeans and T-shirt. He tipped toed into the bedroom, turned off the baby monitor and eased himself out of the room.

He could see that the young Smoak-Queen, first of his name - although Felicity always disputed that - was already awake sitting up gazing around the room, which had been specifically decorated to capture his attention and hold his interest. There were motifs of his favourite cartoon characters on the walls and ceiling. Felicity had gone to great lengths to get it just right, including colour co-ordination. 

Robbie squealed in delight at the sight of Oliver. “Da-dee” the boy bounced up and down holding his arms out for Oliver to pick him up. Oliver scooped him up and threw him in the air. He caught and held Robbie, giving him a tight hug. The boy giggled and wriggled in Oliver’s arms.

“Good morning buddy”, Oliver said, kissing his son on the forehead. Robbie cupped his dad’s face between his chubby hands and kissed him on the lips. Oliver laughed. That never failed to amuse him. Robbie had seen him and Felicity doing that since the day he was born. 

“Mama?” the boy asked, blues eyes staring into blue eyes.

Oliver put his finger to his lips. “Shh Mama is sleeping. We must not wake her”. Robbie put one chubby finger to his lips and imitated “shh”. Oliver laughed again and kissed him. “Now let's get you dressed and fed then daddy is going to take you to the park. Would you like that?”

Robbie clapped his hands. “Park, going to the park” he repeated. “Robbie feed duck-duck?”

“Yes, you can feed the ducks”. Oliver smiled. Dressing the boy in knee length shorts and T-shirt, Oliver scooped Robbie up and headed to the kitchen.

Once Robbie was fed, first some cereal with fruit, apple juice then, some finger-sized toast with jelly, Oliver drank half a litre of water and a cup of coffee. He would join Felicity for breakfast later.

Oliver ran upstairs to slip a note under their bedroom door. Back downstairs he picked up the bag with breadcrumbs and grabbed the stroller. Although the park was just a few hundred yards from the Queen estate, it was 15 minutes walk to the children’s play area and beyond it the large pond filled with swans, ducks, widgeons and other fowl. Oliver knew Robbie preferred to walk for a bit but the stroller would definitely be needed on the journey back home.

A little over an hour later they were back at home. It was 0930. There was no sign of Felicity downstairs. Oliver and Robbie headed upstairs. Felicity was awake but still luxuriating in bed. She gave her boys a beaming smile. “Hello my babies, how are my boys today?”

Robbie headed for the bed. Felicity reached out to grab him and haul him into her arms. She placed kisses all over his face. Robbie giggled and pushed her away. He urgently needed to tell her something. “Mama Robbie feed the ducks” small boy grinned clapping his hands. 

Felicity arched an eyebrow at Oliver who was now lying beside her, elbow bent with his hand propping up his head watching his wife and son.

“Yeah sleepy head. Robbie took his dad to the park, didn’t you buddy?” Robbie nodded vigorously. “You needed you beauty sleep, plus the old lady needed to recuperate. She had a hectic night”. 

“Old lady? I’ll show you old lady. You will be chastised as soon as Robbie goes down for his afternoon nap.”

Oliver kissed his wife and tickled her.

Felicity squealed, and held on to Robbie. “Stop Oliver. Don’t. Or you will regret it, I promise you.”

“Mmmmmm," Oliver hummed "I’ll hold you to that promise, but it won’t be this afternoon sweetpea. Have you forgotten that the gang, or at least eight of them plus respective children, are coming to lunch?” He grinned at her, leaning in for another kiss.

“Oh my god” gasped Felicity. “How could I have forgotten that?”

“Perhaps baby brain has kicked in already”.

“What?” Felicity gaped at him. “What are you....She stopped in mid-sentence. Yeah about that...”

“We need to talk" they said in unison. They both laughed. “Yep. We do” Oliver affirmed. “We should also talk about your nightmare and what brought that on.” Did something happen during the week?

Felicity considered for a moment. She might as well tell him, she supposed.

“Felicity? Oliver prompted, sitting up with a worried expression. “What is it? What are you not telling me?” 

There it is. He always knew when something was troubling her, but she did the same with him. “I thought I saw my dad. My eyes may have deceived me. But it’s happened twice.”

“What? Where?”

Robbie sat up. “Mama has a daddy?” small boy peered at his mother. He had never seen mama's daddy. Felicity looked at Robbie, ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss. She glanced at Oliver. He gave her a brief nod and looked at Robbie. He understood. They sometimes forgot how much small ears took in. A discussion about Noah Kuttler and the association Felicity apparently made with Slade Wilson will have to wait.

“Sweetheart will you stay with daddy while mama has a shower and gets dress?” She gave her son a kiss on his head.

“Yes mamma. Daddy and Robbie make you breakfast” her son chimed, moving to lean against his dad. 

“Yes, we will bud.” Oliver tickled his son, kissing his face. The small boy squealed with laughter, kicking his legs up in the air and trying to get away from Oliver at the same time. “Come on you, let’s go make that breakfast.” Oliver hoped his son had been steered away from the next logical question. Robbie was smart like his mother.

“Do you have a daddy, daddy?” Oliver groaned, he wished this had come up another time.

“I did have a daddy Rob but...” what the hell should he say next. “Um...but my daddy died. That means he has gone on a very, very long holiday with angels.” Oliver knew his son would not be satisfied with that. Felicity would be so much better at this. 

“When will...” 

“Robbie” Oliver tried to head him off one more time. “Why don’t we go make Mama’s breakfast and when we are done I will tell you all about my daddy. Deal buddy?”

“Deal Daddy. Let’s go”. Small boy ran ahead on his way down the stairs. 

Down in the kitchen Oliver set Robbie to work stirring the mixture for pancakes. “When you’re done you can watch some cartoons okay buddy?”

“’Kay Daddy”. 

Breakfast consisted of pancakes with bacon and eggs. There was a potpourri of fresh fruit, maple syrup, fresh orange juice and coffee.

Felicity sauntered into the kitchen wearing a stylish yellow and white sundress with a full skirt. She walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist and turned her face up for a kiss.

Oliver smiled down at her, breathed her in and nipped at her lips. “You look beautiful. You smell glorious. “I want to eat you” he whispered in her ear. 

“Oliver!” Felicity gave him a gentle punch in the chest.”

“What? You have a dirty mind”. There was a salacious grin on his face.

“Yeah. I know my husband. Nobody’s mind is dirtier than yours.”

“Only when it comes to you sweetpea, I’m only dirty for you”. Felicity giggled. He gave her a searing kiss. As usual it started to go deeper.

Felicity broke away, breathing hard. “We need to not go there Queen. You have to feed me then we must prepare for our lunch guests. We don’t have time for any hanky panky. So zip it.

Oliver laughed out loud. Felicity loved to hear that joyous sound.

“Hanky panky? Where did you pick up that quaint phrase?”

“Have you not heard Walter use it? It’s one of those English slang terms like ‘a bit of slap and tickle’”.

“No I haven’t. Slapping and tickling? Meaning?”

Felicity put pancakes, eggs and bacon and fruit on plates for them both. “Well when Walter uses hanky panky he means underhand business dealings. But I was intrigued so I Googled the phrase and found that it also means sexual dalliance, while ‘slap and tickle’ is a more explicit and playful slang for the same thing."

“Good god Felicity, do you spend your days looking up old English slang for sexual dalliance”. Oliver’s eyes crinkled with laughter.

Felicity choked on her food and grinned at him. “Are you not delighted that your wife spends time researching sexual innuendoes for your titillation?”

“Oh yeah, I’m always up for some titillation”. Oliver leered at her.

Felicity gave him an old fashioned look. “What?" Oliver asked "Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Did you just make one of those speaking-out-of-the-corner-of-your-mouth smutty frat boy jokes?”

“I don’t know what you mean”. But he could not stop a dimple appearing.

“Well how about we get titillated around the subject of trying for another baby? I’m due for another birth control injection this week. What do you think about missing out on it?” Her head swivelled round to Robbie. Thankfully he was engrossed in his cartoons.

“Oh honey, you really don’t have to ask me that. You know I want a houseful of children.”

“Er, exactly how many is a houseful Oliver”?

“Oh not more than six....”

Felicity gaped at him, her eyes wide. “Six! Are you seriously out of your little cotton-picking mind? I am not your personal brood mare Queen. You get me?” 

Oliver burst out laughing at her fake ‘street’ phraseology. “Okay, okay Smoak. Keep your shirt on, although I would prefer it off, only you have a dress on...but you can take that off too...and I already have you.”

“Oliver. Are you babbling?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He grinned. “Who have I been living with for the past four years?”

“I hate you.”

“Well I love you, and want to be inside you now, he whispered.”

Felicity glanced over at their son. “Yeah. That’s not happening Queen.

Talking of Walter, we should spend more quality time with him. I think your idea that the two of you should become joint CEO of Queen Consolidated is the best idea you ever had”.

“No, the best idea I ever had...”

“Don’t go there Queen you will never win that one. It was only when you thought I had feelings for another man that you asked me out on a date. And before you say another word, let’s leave this one for another day. I am sure we can find lots of creative ways to resolve the matter. In fact I already have an idea.” It was Felicity’s turn to leer at her husband. Oliver clamped his lips but his eyes twinkled and a dimple appeared.

“You could say Walter is our son’s de facto grandfather and the only one he has” Felicity continued. Robbie and Rebecca are inseparable whenever she is over here. I like Walter very much and Robbie loves him to bits. And I would really like to get to know his new live-in girlfriend. We should fix a date with them.”

“Let’s do that. Shame Rebecca lives on the other side of the Atlantic. Robbie really loves her too.” Oliver smiled at the memory of the three year old telling her grandfather he was a ‘silly Billy’ and tweaking his nose. The sophisticated and statesmanlike Walter Steele had gone all soft and sappy. 

Glancing in Robbie’s direction, Oliver whispered so that only Felicity could hear “by the way we have to find a way of talking to Robbie about death. He pinned me to the wall earlier, asking if I had a daddy.” 

“What did you tell him?” Oliver shook his head. “Let’s talk about it later.”

It was time to clear breakfast away and start on lunch. Oliver turned to the task of the day. He silently talked himself through what had to be done. Not that there was much to do. 

The two rather large salmon fish needed to go into the oven. Quickly braise and partially cook the diced and seasoned chicken before adding courgettes, aubergines and peppers to produce a delicious ratatouille. One of those gi-normous pots from Raisa’s days at the mansion with Moira would hold more than enough. Not forgetting the Thai rice and French fries for the boys but that can wait until closer to arrival time.

Felicity sat with two hands propping up her chin watching him. She envied the effortless and confident way Oliver set about preparing meals better than one would find in some restaurants. Raisa begun teaching him to cook from when he was a boy. 

Oliver usually rolled his eyes at her efforts when he tried to teach her. It wasn't her fault. Cooking was simply not in her wheelhouse. If it was down to her to prepare a meal it would be take out. 

“What did I do to deserve you my handsome, sexy gourmet chef?” 

“Yeah. I am head cook and bottle washer and I love it. I love you. You give me so much Felicity. Do you know that? You have no idea how lucky I am that you chose me.”

“Okay mister sappy, what can I do to help? I am so stuffed I couldn’t possibly eat lunch in the next two hours.”

Oliver leaned in for a kiss. “But I’m your mister sappy” he said in her mouth. “And it’s a buffet, so you can pick and nibble. 

"I prepared the various types of summer desserts we are having yesterday. So there’s only the salads to make. We are having two types. Later on you can make the green salad and try not to burn it.” He moved quickly out of Felicity’s reach as she glared at him.

“Come Robbie enough TV, let’s go into the garden for your snacks then we can play a game. We are leaving daddy here, he needs to clean the oven.”

Oliver ignored that. “Why don’t we take a jug of pomegranate juice with ice and sit by the pool. We could have an age appropriate conversation with our son about you know what”. He grinned at her. 

“Good thinking Batman”.

“Batman?” It was Oliver’s turn to glare at her. He suspected she did it on purpose to get back at him for that jibe about burning salad. Felicity poked him in the ribs and giggled.

“Come on Robbie, let’s go.” She ushered him out of the kitchen through a door to the garden. Oliver was left to bring the juice and snacks.

“Oh by the way”, Oliver called out after her “we need to think about girls names”. He listened for her retort. None came. He already had a shortlist of names for his daughter. He was definitely wishing for a little Felicity this time. 


	4. Heroes and Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and friends time has come to a close but Thea and Roy hang out for a bit. The second half of the chapter gives Felicity’s POV and we get a better understanding of the significance of her nightmare. Towards the end of the chapter we delve into a deeper aspect of Felicity’s personality

It was six o’clock on Sunday evening. Oliver sat with his legs outstretched and his hands laced behind his head enjoying the banter between Felicity, Thea and Roy. Everyone else had gone but his sister wanted to hang out for a while longer. 

Robbie, pumped up by meeting up with his two super-hero comrades, was riding around on his Strider toddler bike running on adrenaline. Anxious not to miss out on the fun, he had taken only a short catnap on his mother’s lap after lunch. 

Everyone had enjoyed a fun-filled afternoon, with good food and wine and lots of laughter. Roy and Thea, Caitlin, Oliver and Tommy spent an hour in the pool playing with the children. The air was filled with happy squeals and laughter.

At some point Thea and Roy took the three boys off for a game of hide and seek in the grounds of the mansion but Jonathan came back and climbed on to his mother’s lap for a cat nap. 

Raisa joined them at some point during the afternoon, in time for deliciously moist carrot and cinnamon cake. It was an occasion for sharing with and enjoying family and close friends. They needed to do that much more often Oliver decided. The mansion was well suited to such events.

“You know Ollie the mansion is so different from how I remember it when I was growing up. You guys have made it so homely. I love being here, especially on a summer's day with the kids running around having fun. You should do it more often you know. 

It’s great that you and Felicity decided to make it your family home and it’s even better that Roy and I get to live in your loft plus I have taken over your club. Are you feeling deprived?” She grinned at him. She loved her brother and her sister-in-law. 

"I was just thinking exactly the same thing about the mansion. It is such a great place to raise children.” Oliver smirked at Felicity giving her a covert look. She smiled knowing exactly what he was thinking. 

“You know you and Roy are welcome here Speedy, anytime. Your room will always be here”.

Oliver adored his sister and he had gradually come around to the idea of Roy. By the time they had gotten engaged last year, Oliver viewed him as a younger brother and an invaluable member of Team Arrow. He knew that Roy was good for Thea. She had also turned into an amazing business woman. 

“As for the club. You are welcomed.” He grinned at her. Thea beamed back and turned to Felicity.

“Hey sis you and I really need some ...”

“Retail therapy time.” Felicity finished her sentence and grinned at her. “Yep. Long overdue.” 

Roy rolled his eyes at Oliver.

“And” Thea continued “I need to spend some time with my nephew. We need some sleepover time. How about I have him next Sunday overnight? Roy and I will pick him up mid morning and take him to nursery school on Monday. It’s not like we have not done that before.”

Felicity glanced at Oliver, “I’m sure that will work Thea. Robbie loves spending time with his Aunty Thea and Uncle Roy. You both spoil him rotten. Still you are the only aunty he has so I guess it’s allowed”. They smiled at each other.

“We have to scoot Thea, we are on duty at the Foundry tonight”.

Thea looked reluctant. “Yes I know but I feel too relaxed and happy to move. Just a few more minutes?” she pouted at her fiancé.

“Do you want me to step in tonight?” Oliver asked her, whilst willing her to say no because he really needed to do a bit of work in the office and wanted to get to the bottom of what was troubling Felicity.”

Thea laughed. “You are so kind big brother, but I can tell by Felicity’s expression that she has other plans for you.”

“Thea!” Felicity admonished with her tone of voice but blushed profusely. “I think it’s time for me to give your nephew a bath and read him a bedtime story. He’s had a long day and I don’t want him to get over tired. You can stay though as long as you like.”

“Come on Roy let’s leave the lovebirds to get to it.” Roy was grinning at Oliver who in turn flashed his Arrow glare at them both.” 

“Actually I have some office work to do as well as anything else I might choose to do with my wife”. Oliver felt rather than saw Felicity glaring at him for encouraging Thea.

“Yeah, yeah” Thea retorted. “Well, we are outta here. Come and give me a kiss and a cuddle sweet nephew she called out to Robbie who came running.”

Roy and Thea said their farewells with hugs and kisses. Oliver and Felicity with Robbie on her hip walked them to the door.

“I am going to put you to bed little man, right now” Felicity informed her son.

"You read my story Mama? I want super-heroes" Robbie told her emphatically. Felicity rolled her eyes. Not again. This was the fourth time for the week. She glanced at Oliver who smiled at her.

"I know. Digg has been complaining to Lyla. He blames all of you moms." Oliver put an arm around her shoulders and walked her to the staircase. “I have a plan”.

“Of course you do. Let’s hear it to see if I approve.”

Oliver smirked at her. “I’ll finish clearing up in the kitchen whilst you give Robbie his bath and I'll join you for the bedtime story. Then we should sit in the garden with a glass of chilled Kir Royale. How does that sound?” 

“Ooh yes, I like. Then I want to tell you what name you know who will have”, she said looking at Robbie who was already half asleep.

“We definitely need to talk about that Smoak. It’s a joint effort like we did with little man here.” 

“So would you say the production process is a joint effort?”

“Let’s not go there Smoak, I know you gonna pull the womb card on me. All I know is our next child is definitely a girl. I’ve already put in an order. But never mind about that, we need to have an early night. I'm looking forward to being chastised.”

“Be careful what you ask for Queen, you may very well get it.” 

Before Oliver could respond, Felicity held up a warning finger. In the blink of an eye she was walking up the stairs cradling her son. She gave her husband a coquettish look over her shoulder.

Oliver shook his head and headed towards the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later he was leaning against the door frame of Robbie’s room, arms folded, watching his wife and son. Felicity lay beside Robbie who had a thumb in his mouth. The palm of his other hand cupped his mother’s cheek. He was a hair’s breadth from all encompassing sleep.

Felicity was reading from Robbie’s favourite book. It was a very limited edition, not available in any shop. It was called The Adventures of Three Super-heroes, whose names were JJ, Robbie and Jonathan. They each had a super power chosen by them and arrived at after some prompting from the three moms who had compiled and produced the book. 

The book described four specific adventures including discovering a cave while on vacation and making it their secret hideaway. It was an over-sized edition with over-sized printing. There were illustrations, including photographs of the boys on one page, and four to six sentences on the facing page. It had been a Christmas present to each of them last year. It was the favourite and most read storybook they each possessed.

Oliver stepped across the room, pulled up the armchair with no arms and laid his head on Felicity’s stomach. The other arm reached across her to lay a hand lightly on Robbie’s body. They stayed like that until they were certain that their son was well and truly asleep.

Felicity tapped on Oliver’s shoulder to indicate it was time to leave. They kissed their son, put the night light on and left the room. The door was left slightly ajar. 

\---------------

Oliver had already placed a half bottle of champagne, some cassis and two glasses on the table beside a bench in the garden. They sat side by side sipping their champagne. “Now baby girl” Oliver turned to his wife “tell me about that nightmare.”

“It sounded pretty rough, I could hear it in your voice" Oliver said when Felicity had finished. "You were shouting, thrashing about and kicking me. And you whimpered a lot. I couldn't wake you and feared you might hurt yourself, or even kill me, he smiled at her, I had to use my body to hold you down.”

“I know" she whispered. "That blended into the nightmare at some point”.

“But why have you associated Slade with Noah?” 

Felicity sighed. “I don’t know. It may be because I now see my dad as a threat to my emotional well-being and it could affect you and Robbie, like Slade was a threat to your family, although Noah would not physically hurt us. I don't now, but something like that. Am I making any sense?" 

"Sort of."

What shall I do if I see that person again? I have to approach him. If it is my father I don't want to wait for him to make the first move when I am unprepared. But I'm not sure I want to make contact or have him in my life. Not now.”

Oliver stared at her. He remained silent, watching her lower lip tremble. Dear god she was really freaked out by this whole thing.

Oliver put his glass down and took hers as well. He turned to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and just held her. 

“Seriously Oliver, I want your opinion. I don’t know what to do. It’s over 19 years since I last saw my father. I don’t know what to say to him. I’m not sure I want to meet with him”.

“Think about the pros and cons of meeting him or not. What if you knew this was the last opportunity you had to connect with him. How would you feel?”

He waited for Felicity’s response. None came. He continued to hold her, the top of her head tucked beneath his chin. Oliver waited as the minutes ticked by. He could see that Felicity was slipping away into her own inner world.

“Felicity? Are you going to sleep on me?”. 

Finally she said “That’s a good question. Can I think it over for the next couple of days then I'd like us to talk again.”

“That’s a good plan” he whispered. His fingers reached for her chin and turned her head up for a kiss. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts.

"Let’s finish the champagne and talk about baby names”. She wanted to lighten the atmosphere. It was too sombre given the wonderful day spent with friends and family.

They bantered back and forth for another 15 minutes. "I want something regal fit for a Queen like Charlotte or Sophia" Felicity told him.

"I don't care as long as it's a girl". In the end they agreed not to even think about it until the baby was at least conceived, except that Oliver already had. He had the name Charlotte too but he wasn't gonna tell her that. When the time came he would give in to her gracefully. He was so devious.

They grinned at each other in the semi light of the day. Oliver stood up and pulled Felicity to her feet. “I need to do a bit of office work for about an hour. How about you?”

“Actually I think I’ll read for a bit. I'll will set the alarm for an hour then I'll come find you. I have plans for you mister.” 

Oliver pulled her into his chest and held her tight. “Tell me.”

Felicity slipped both arms around his neck and stared up into his gorgeous baby blues. “Nope. You have to wait and see”.

“Fel-i-city”, he moaned, “you don’t like surprises right? Neither do I”.

“Yes you do and you will like this one.” She manoeuvred herself under one of his arms getting away from his embrace. He reached out to grab her but she slipped his grasp and reached the door to the house before he could take two steps.

She set the alarm on her phone for an hour and stretched out on their bed to read her latest detective novel until it was time to prepare for Oliver’s surprise. She could not concentrate. Her monkey mind was jumping all over the place, swinging from one thought to the next . 

Oliver was right to ask her to think more deeply about seeing her father. She feared losing herself in anguish if he were to abandon and disappoint her again. She didn't know how she'd react to Noah after all these years. She feared an overt emotional reaction might impact on Oliver and Robbie. Her first impulse always was to protect them to the best of her ability.

Oliver was her rock and mainstay. He was her husband and father of her child. Her greatest fear was losing him. Her world would fall apart if he wasn’t in her life either because she had made a stupid mistake or for any other reason.

She had not been totally frank with Oliver just now. She wanted to get all her ducks in a row first. She wanted to wait until she had more time to observe the man she was certain was Noah Kuttler. 

She might have to invoke Ghost Fox Goddess, not that her alter ego didn't already inhabit the Foundry, but this was different. She needed information she assumed would be buried deep somewhere and she had to be very, very careful indeed. 

Felicity was not entirely sure why she felt there was a need for extra caution; she simply had a strong feeling about it.

If there was one thing she had learnt over recent years was to always trust her gut instincts. Oliver called it intuitive intelligence. Instinct and Intuition worked together, they were partners, but not the same thing. One had to do with thought, the other with feeling. They worked together for her to direct and safeguard the team. Felicity considered that a vital part of Overwatch's role in the team

Felicity simply did not trust her father. She could not shake off the thought that some unseen dark forces were hovering around and would touch her and Oliver in some way and by extension, Robbie. 

That was not instinct. It was an intuitive knowing that sprang from something hovering on the edges of her mind. It remained at her peripheral vision, just outside her grasp. It was something to do with her father. It was that unknown something that had projected Slade into her nightmare.

At the back of Felicity’s mind there was an uninvited thought that just as Slade disrupted their lives, had taken Moira away and almost destroyed Thea and Oliver, so her father was the harbinger of a similar situation. Every time she thought about it the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. 

Only two people could help her to really grasp what she was unable to articulate. At some point in the not too distant future she needed to talk with Caitlin and Donna. She may even have to call on some additional help she swore never to use unless it was absolutely essential. 

First she needed Caitlin’s help with some critical analysis about what was being projected by her nightmare. She knew enough about Caitlin’s area of work to appreciate that nightmares were her mind/brain’s way of prompting her about the necessity to take action or to resolve some situation that was affecting her wellbeing in the moment in some way. 

Felicity and Caitlin both performed at MENSA IQ levels. Three years older than Felicity, Caitlin was on track to become a Consultant Psychiatrist within the year, and one of the youngest in her field. Additionally as a Jungian psychotherapist, dream analysis was her forte. 

Years ago Felicity had teased Caitlin about how her hard core scientist friend had become just a tad flaky. Caitlin had pinned Felicity with a hard stare. “All I will say is that you should read Einstein on mysticism. 

And if you are really interested I will recommend books by one or two frontier scientists who have produced extraordinary evidence to blow away the divide between the scientist and the mystic. They are natural bedfellows in my opinion."

Felicity had done enough private work with Caitlin over the years to trust her implicitly. Cait was highly skilled in enabling the client to connect with information that lay at the deepest recesses of the mind and could be accessed via dreams, among other means. But dreams were natural gateways, if one truly understood how the mind works.

Caitlin had helped her enormously with the horrendous nightmares she used to have after that whole business with Cooper and the FBI right up to the time she met Oliver. They were now non-existent.

This was an aspect of the deeper Felicity she had not really shared with Oliver but it was clear he had picked up on something but never raised it with her apart from that intuitive intelligence label. 

Oliver was sceptical of any type of therapeutic process. Felicity knew there were layers of Oliver’s life before he returned to Star City, and since she suspected, that were impenetrable and not accessible by her. Nevertheless she trusted him and always would. 

She jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone. There was no time like the present. She dialled Caitlin’s number.

“Hi Fee, I’m surprised to hear from you. I only left you a few hours ago. Everything okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Am I disturbing you? Is David with you?”

“No you are not and yes he is so if you need to talk, we’ll talk. I’ll just go into my study.”

“I won’t keep you long. It’s just that I had a horrendous nightmare last night, almost as bad as before, nothing to do with Cooper though. I will tell you more when we meet. And Cait I think I saw my dad in Star City. He may be tied up in all of this in some way."

“Oh...kay. I didn’t expect to hear that. We have loads to talk about then. Do you fancy coming round on Tuesday after work and we can have a meal and talk without interruptions or people hovering around?”

“Yep. That works for me.”

“Well you know what to do before we meet”. So I’ll see you Tuesday. Have a good night.”

“Thanks Cait. You are a gem. I love you.”

“Me too. ’Night kiddo.”

On a roll now, Felicity dialled Donna’s number. Her mother answered immediately as if she had the phone in her hand.

“Felicity? How’s my baby girl and grandson and Oliver. Why are you calling? Everything okay? I haven’t...”

“Mom stop. Everything is fine. We are all okay. How are you? And I’m sorry I haven’t called for a while. 

I want to ask you a question and I want the truth because I think I already know the answer”

“Okay. But something is wrong I can....”

“Mom. Please.”

“Felicity what is going on? You know....”

“Mom. I saw Noah here in Star City and if you cannot or will not answer my question then I shall have to ask him. But I prefer to hear it from you”.

“Felicity please. Just tell me what is going on. I don’t know....”

“Years ago when I was a little girl I overheard you talking to a friend of yours about being unable to take it anymore and had to ask someone to go. Was it dad? Were you talking about dad? Did you ask him to leave?”

There was a long pause. Felicity waited.

Finally Donna spoke. “Why are you asking me this now, something has happened hasn’t it. Are you sure you, Oliver and Robbie are okay? Apart from seeing Noah has anyone contacted you? 

“Mom stop. No one has contacted me. I don’t know what you are talking about. I just want to know the truth about why dad left us. You owe me that.”

Another long pause. “Okay” Donna sighed. “You are right but it’s more complicated than you might think. And I will not talk about it on the phone.”

“Okay, I'll come to Vegas”.

“You will? When? 

“I might fly up on Friday. I'll let you know.”

“Okay, baby girl but you are worrying me.”

“There is nothing to worry about. I told you. I will ring you again by Wednesday to let me know my plans, okay? Goodnight mom, I have to go.”

“Okay honey, talk to you in the week then”.

Felicity hung up. Her mouth was dry. She was partly expecting her mom's response but it was still a bit of a bombshell. She felt faint. She got some water from the bathroom and walked out on to the balcony to the bedroom. She needed some air. 

Her mind leapt on to and ricocheted off every passing thought and there were hundreds of them flying past each minute. She held her head in her hands.

That monkey mind of hers need to quieten down before it drove her crazy. Her planned 'date' with Oliver was exactly what she needed to take her mind off all the stuff jumbled up in her brain. She was about to feed her husband a slice of pure wickedness. She grinned at the thought of what she was going to do to him. 

He had been so wonderful and attentive to her needs this weekend, she wanted to wow him and let him know how precious he was to her and how loved. There was 10 minutes left of the hour she promised Oliver, enough time to get ready for the show and tell. 

It was time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and our 24hrs with the Queens are over. I feel sad.


	5. Minx with a Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter tells you all you need to know!

Before going up to find his wife Oliver checked in with Thea and Roy who were on Foundry duty this weekend. There was little nefarious activity going on in the City Thea assured him, nothing she and Roy couldn’t handle. She would have called in backup had it been needed. Oliver trusted Thea’s judgement. He depended on her common sense and often sought her advice. 

Oliver bid his sister goodnight and signed off.

Catching a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, Oliver shifted his full attention to the opened door of their home office. The sight that met his eyes almost knocked him off his feet. He shook his head, closed his eyes for a nanosecond and looked again. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his head.

In the doorway stood his wife without a stitch of clothing on except a black garter, a mask and 5-inch black pumps. She held a whip in her hand and she looked drop dead gorgeous. Dear god help me, Oliver invoked any kind of assistance available as his cock stood to attention.

Oliver's thigh hit hard against the edge of the desk in his haste to reach her, bend her over said desk and take her without ceremony. He was breathing deeply to slow down his stampeding heart, while his breath stuttered through his lungs.

Before he could move Felicity had bounded away and was racing up the stairs ahead of him. She entered their bedroom and shut the door. Oliver burst in seconds behind her. 

She stood a few steps away from him, her chest heaving. She gave him a coquettish smile and swished her whip.

Oliver took one step, grabbed her, turned her around and pinned her to the door. He shoved a knee between her thighs, his hands clamped on the door at either side of her head, boxing her in. His face was half an inch away from hers, their lips almost touching. They were both breathing heavily. He had desired her from the moment he woke this morning and struggled to keep his hands off her all day.

He stared at her panting hard. She looked so damn sexy with that mask on. His voice came out in rasps. “What do you think you are doing little minx? Tell me.”

Felicity was panting too. “I’m going to chastise you”.

“Are you indeed my little minx? I would like that very much but will that be before or after I spank you? You have been a very naughty girl.”

“Naughty girl? I thought you said I was an old lady. Anyway this is not your time to spank me. It is my time to do you.”

Oliver laughed. “Oh? Will there be a time for you to get a spanking?”

Felicity shrugged. Oliver captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. Felicity kissed him back just as fiercely. Their tongues vied for ascendency. They both groaned loudly, the whip fell to the floor and her arms curled around his neck.

Oliver palmed one of her breasts. His thumb flushed hard back and forth across her nipple, his mouth clamped on it suckling forcefully. She felt the responding clench at her core when he bit her then soothed the spot with open mouthed kisses. He turned to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Felicity writhed against him moaning with pleasure. His fingers slid through her dripping folds. “Mmmm, nice and wet” he murmured in her ear. 

Oliver stop you are messing with my plans” she said weakly, while surrendering her body.

“To bad” he growled “you have no idea what you’ve done to me and what I am now going to do to you.” Without warning he rammed two fingers into her pumping in and out hard and fast, while sucking on her neck. A guttural sound escaped from Felicity’s throat when his crooked finger found her sweet spot. She was frantic with desire, her juices slicked his fingers.

Without another word he placed an arm around her ass and a hand grabbed her thigh lifting her off the floor. Felicity wound her legs around his waist, the heels of her fuck me shoes dug into his back. She held on tight to his shoulders. 

Holding her in place with one arm, Oliver unbuckled his belt and released the button and zipper of his jeans which promptly pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way. He freed his cock and plunged into her hot wetness. 

Felicity screamed. He stood still staring into blue eyes. “Mine” he said, smiling softly at her. He kissed and nipped her neck and throat, travelling south until he reached her breasts. He lavished attention on each of them equally, sucking deeply and lightly biting. Felicity moaned and kept moaning as his hips ground against her pelvic bone. 

Oliver withdrew his cock and again plunged hard into her body. He began to move in and out at a furious pace. A demented beast was unleashed as he pounded her relentlessly. He was fucking her good and hard. Felicity screamed out his name over and again in utter pleasure. She clung to him for dear life. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart thumped. She sank her teeth into his shoulders and bit hard.

“You like this baby don’t you? You like it rough don’t you? Tell me. ”

Felicity looked at him and nipped at his lips. Oliver pushed his tongue into her mouth, she bit him. He groaned as her walls clamped around him. Oliver slipped his hand between their bodies and pressed hard on her sensitive nub, causing her whole body to tremble. She screeched in ecstasy and bathed him with her juices. Oliver followed closely behind shouting out her name as his hot seed spurted inside her. Felicity’s head collapsed on his shoulder. Oliver held her close moving slowly inside her, prolonging their pleasure. 

After a while he whispered “I am not nearly done with you little minx, you know that right”. He wrapped both arms around her butt and moved with her to the bed and threw her down. Grabbing her thighs he pulled her to the edge and knelt between her legs, pushing them over his shoulders. 

This was no time for teasing. Oliver was needy and still aroused. He dove into her pussy kissing and suckling gently and mindfully, he wanted to worship his wife. His tongue pierced her and he tasted their joint release. One finger pushed in and out of her pussy at a very slow pace whilst he softly nibbled and sucked her clit.

“Oliver, oh god Oliver" Felicity moaned sonorously as the change of tempo reignited her fire.

Oliver took his fill of her. Once satisfied he moved her further in on the bed, flipped her over on to her front. His boxers still hanging off his butt was yanked off, as he settled behind her. 

Oliver lifted Felicity’s hips and legs to a standing position whilst pushing her shoulders down on the bed until she was angled into a sort of modified downward dog position. He gripped both her hips and slipped his cock into her hot wet centre. He was fully intent on fucking the daylight out of her. She was in his blood rousing him to fever pitch

He couldn't get enough of her. Oliver closed his eyes and lost himself in her body as her walls clenched around him. He was transported to another realm, it was heavenly. He could hear her voice from a long way away moaning his name over and over. “Oh yes baby, just like that. Don't stop.” 

Felicity could feel her orgasm rising up, up into a crescendo. It rattled her bones. She was right on the edge. “Cum for me now sweet baby” Oliver whispered, a curved arm held her up pressing her butt firmly against him. A finger and thumb pinched her clit and he bit her on the ass. 

Felicity grabbed the duvet with both hands. She heard a low wailing noise that surged upwards and exploded out of her mouth in an unintelligible sound. It lifted her up through the roof and out into the stratosphere before she shuddered back down to earth bathed in blissful exhaustion. 

When she came to Oliver was stretched out alongside her, his finger tips moving lazily over her back. If she had the energy to lift her head, she would have seen the huge grin on his face. 

“I don’t like you” she mumbled. “You messed up my surprise.”

He laughed stroking her ass, he loved that part of her anatomy. He placed soft kisses on her shoulder. “The night is still young my little minx.”

“I know” she whispered “and you are sweaty. Come with me, we need a bath.”

Oliver leaned back and stared at her, his eyes twinkled and a dimple appeared. What was his little minx up to now? He stood up, rolled her on to her back and removed her mask. He knew she was totally legless. He scooped her into his arms and walked to their bathroom.

Felicity looked at him as Oliver took in the candles and the aroma of lemongrass and lavender which seemed to come from their Jacuzzi bath, big enough for the two of them to sit side by side. He looked down at her and started to kiss her as he walked slowly towards the bath.

He put her down, still holding on to her, and tested the temperature. It was still warm but needed topping up with more hot water. When satisfied and still holding on to her arm, Oliver stepped into the bath. Felicity removed her garter and tossed it behind her. They sank down and inhaled the fragrance wafting around them. 

The warm scented water was both soothing and rejuvenating. Felicity laid her head on her husband’s shoulder, as his arm went around her. They held each other just wallowing in post coital bliss. He began to wash down her arms, neck and chest. Felicity breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

“Come and sit between my legs” she whispered after a while. “I’m going to wash you”. They shifted positions. Felicity took up the sponge and began to gently cleansed her husband. He moaned softly in contentment. Her hand slipped beneath the water and began to stroke a still erect cock.

Oliver jumped. “Fel-i-city” he breathed “what are you doing?”

“Hmmm?” she responded. “Who me? Nothing.”

“Don’t start what you won’t be able to finish” Oliver growled.

Felicity smiled knowingly. She knew he had not orgasmed with her this last time. His tantric tendencies suited her purpose very nicely. 

“Come on” she breathed into his ear, “time to get out, you are clean enough”. She pushed him from behind. Oliver released the bath water, stood up and stepped out the bath. Once again he reached out a hand to her. They quickly dried themselves.

Felicity extinguished the candles, took Oliver’s hand and led him back to their bedroom. She pulled back the duvet and pushed him onto the bed. Oliver lay on his back staring up at her. He waited. Felicity kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her his mouth opened to let her in. Time passed. Eventually they came up panting for air.

Felicity reached into the nightstand drawer and took out the blindfold she had secreted there some time ago. Oliver watched her in anticipation. His eyes widened when he saw what she held in her hand.

“Is this okay?” she asked. Oliver nodded but his eyes twinkled, his stomach bobbed up and down with laughter and his dimples appeared.

Felicity stared at him, enjoying his enjoyment. She reached over and secured the blindfold around the back of his head.

“Are you going to tie me up too?” he asked “I don’t mind. I’ve been tied up before”.

“Oh? Did you like it?”

“Maybe.” 

“No, I’m not going to tie you but I do have two rules. If you break them, I shall punish you.” Oliver’s toes curled at her words. He was suffocating with anticipation, it was going to be an interesting night. He remained silent waiting for her next move. His by now rock hard cock was standing to attention once again.

“The rules are simple. You are not allowed to touch me under any circumstance, unless I invite you to do so. You are not allowed to cum until I give you permission to do so. Do you understand? 

Heavens. Oliver wanted to giggle. Who is this woman? What had Little Minx done with his wife of four years? A different and erotic Felicity had emerged since her nightmare. He liked it. They were definitely not missionaries in the bedroom not by a very long shot. They were always making up new positions, often collapsing with laughter in the process. But this was another level.

Oliver jumped as a stinging slap landed on the side of his upper thigh. He wanted to laugh but contained it. 

“OIiver!” Felicity said in her loud voice. “Do you understand?”

Oliver couldn’t remember what he was supposed to understand. All his senses had been pureed by little minx. “Yes mistress” he said meekly. Two could play this game. His turn would come. He felt the bed move as Felicity left. His ears told him she was walking towards the bathroom. 

She came back and told him she wanted to put a towel beneath him and he needed to roll on this side. Oliver did as he was told. Whatever was happening he was up for it. He trusted his little minx totally. He smiled. 

“You can roll back now”. Felicity straddled him. He felt the warmth and moistness of her sex, his erect cock was touching her butt. Felicity gazed adoringly at her husband’s naked body. She licked her lips and proceeded to place light feather kisses all over his torso. Her tongue came out to lick him every so often. She raised an arm and kissed his armpit. Oliver’s arm flinched away, a rumbling chuckle rolled out. When he tried to touch her Felicity batted his hand away.

Moving down his body Felicity continued to tease him mercilessly, her finger tips brushing lightly up and down his cock. “Felicity!” Oliver growled his body squirming, he was going to explode. Oliver was sure he would lose his mind any minute as he struggled to keep his hands from grabbing her. 

Felicity reached for the mixture of lavender and lemongrass essential oils blended in almond base oil she prepared previously. The aroma reached Oliver’s nostrils. He breathed in and turned his head slightly. Felicity kissed him and whispered in his ear. “Stop thinking and second guessing everything. Relax and just feel, okay? I am not going to do anything you won’t like but perhaps you should have a safe word.” 

Oliver grinned. He was loving all of it. “I don’t need one”. 

Felicity smirked. So her husband was up for it. That’s good. She had every intension of enjoying herself whilst pleasuring him. 

Felicity was surprised that this long buried side of her had resurfaced. She had never been that dominant in bed with Oliver. Their sex life was wonderful and they both revelled in it. Usually she urged him to fuck her harder or invited him to make love to her and she loved to straddle him.

They both initiated sex but she had never tried to dominate Oliver as she wanted to do tonight. He had always been the more dominant one.

Her nightmare the previous night seemed to have unleashed that overtly wanton side. That side of her had been coaxed out and nurtured by a powerful older man, her balm after Cooper. Their relationship had been short-lived and based on pure lust, at least on her side. 

Now tonight with Oliver she felt the surge of her feminine power. It was wonderful. Overwatch/Ghost Fox Goddess had been joined by Felicity Fierce.

Felicity poured some oil into the palm of one hand and rubbed both hands together. She began to slowly but firmly massage her husband’s entire body starting with his shoulders. “Relax and enjoy” she purred moving her oiled palms at a snail's up and down his torso, deliberately allowing her breasts and pussy to skim over is body as she stretched up and down following the movement of her hands - up and down, up and down 

Oliver was in seventh heaven. He breathed in deeply, allowing little minx to kill him softly. She knew she was driving him crazy. His body twitched uncontrollably. Felicity grinned wickedly. Oliver reached to grip her butt. She slapped his hand hard. “Control your impulses Oliver, I told you NO touching. I did not you give permission”.

Oliver moaned, his entire body convulsing as she teased and caressed him to the point of torture, but it was sheer ecstasy. If this is what she meant by ‘chastise’ then he wanted more and often. He loved it. 

Felicity continued her ministrations until she reached Oliver’s toes and the soles of his feet. She sensuously sucked on his big toes. By then Oliver had gone into orbit. He gave his whole being over completely to be pleasured by her. He was putty in her hands. 

Oliver writhed and moaned as he bathed in the exquisite sensations created by Felicity's expert tongue and fingers. His body wanted to explode. An intense keening sound escaped from his throat as he dangled upside down over an abyss. She held him there relentlessly pushing him into madness. 

Oliver hissed and his body spasmed when Felicity’s warm mouth surrounded his cock and suck him with deliberate intent to incite. She licked his dick as if it was a lollipop. It was was sheer bliss and tongues of fire leapt up his loins. He both craved release and wanted the blissful torture to continue. He knew he could not hold out for much longer. 

Felicity licked up his entire length and tasted the essence at his tip, her fingers rubbed on it gently before taking his cock deep into her mouth. Her tongue furled around him. Her hand stroked his balls then began to massage them.

Deprived of sight, Oliver’s sense of touch heightened exponentially. He whimpered, his breath rasping. His back lifted off the bed and hands reached to grip her head as he held her still and bucked into her mouth. “Please Felicity” he breathed. 

She knew what he was asking and immediately withdrew from him. “No. Oliver. I’ll tell you when.” Oliver thought he was going to die. She started kissing and stroking his stomach, one hand firmly gripping his cock. 

“Please baby, you are killing me.”

The wicked naughty side of Felicity delighted in her husband’s begging. She started her pleasuring of him all over again. Oliver lost control and Felicity knew. She knew because his body stilled and all the tension slipped away, like the calm before the storm. She knew because she had pushed him there. She released his cock with a soft plop and began to pump him firmly and rhythmically, whilst playing with his balls. 

Oliver's orgasm rose up his body like a monster surfer wave, lifting him higher and higher then tossed him on the shore. He literally hollered his release as he lost his reason and sense of time and place. His cum squirted up in ribbons and landed on his stomach. Felicity removed the blindfold so he could watch her smearing cum all over his torso then licking her hand.

She winked saucily at him.

He gave her a dopey satiated grin and pulled her down to him, kissing her soundly and deeply. His tongue tasted himself on hers. He leaned away, still grinning at her. Words had deserted him.

“You touched me without permission and I did not tell you to come. I’ll have to punish you. You know that don’t you.”

Oliver nodded vigorously, he had no words. He pulled her to him again. He simply couldn’t move. Even his arms had lost strength. The mess would have to stay until morning unless his wife cleaned him up.

“Anything you say” he whispered. “I’ll take my punishment any day, any time”.

She pressed a kiss on his shoulder. “I love you” she whispered.

“I know, but not as much as I love you”. 

She bit him on the same spot and kissed it again.

“One of these days soon you will have to tell me about little minx and why she has only now surfaced. I like her a lot.” 

“Mmmm”. She grinned. That was something only Caitlin knew about. She was not sure she was ready to share it with Oliver.

He pulled her closer. And They slept.

~~~~

_Felicity was standing beside her mother looking out of the kitchen window. Two men were walking up their drive. Suddenly her mom grabbed her by the shoulders._

_“Felicity listen to me and do what I tell you. I want you to go into the cupboard under the stairs. You can have the light on but do not make a sound. Do you understand me? Not a sound. Don’t cough. Don’t fidget. Stay very, very quiet Okay baby girl."_

_But mom why? Who are those men?_

_The door bell rang._

_“Not now Felicity. Just do as I tell you and everything will be okay. Just promise me baby girl.”_

_Okay mom._

_Her mother literally pushed her out of the kitchen and into the cupboard. She was scared out of her wits. "Remember do not come out. I will come and get you. Only come out if it’s my voice talking to you. No one else’s. Do you understand?”_

_Felicity nodded vigorously. Her mother closed the door. Felicity shrank back into the cupboard as far back as she could go. She felt sick. She heard muffled voices but had the distinct impression that her mother was crying. Her voice rose to a higher pitch and Felicity could just about make out the words ‘...know where he is...left over six months ago.’ They must be talking about her father._

_She tried to minimize her body and shrink deeper into the cupboard. She was trembling violently; tears were streaming down her face._

~~~~

Felicity’s eyes flew open. Disorientated she scanned the room trying to get her bearings and to pinpoint something familiar. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Oliver sleeping beside her. He was laying on his side facing her, one arm across her body. He was breathing deeply and rhythmically. Felicity knew he was in a deep sleep.

Her heart was thumping in her chest. She was suffocating. Breathe Felicity she told herself. Don’t panic. It was just a dream. 

She eased herself slowly and gently off the bed, allowing Oliver’s arm to very gradually slip off her body until it made contact with the bed. In a few minutes she was out of the room wrapped in the towel she found on the floor. She left the door very slightly ajar so as not to make the slightest noise for fear of waking Oliver.

Felicity sat in the kitchen with a glass of water. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had just resurrected a subterranean memory, a terrifying experience which the 7-year-old child had cemented deep in her subconscious mind, banished forever, almost. That part of her mind was a filing cabinet from which stuff was retrievable at any time.

Felicity was clear this was the long held information that had eluded her earlier. It has been filed away so deep because she never wanted to look at it ever again. She remembered more.

Once released from the cupboard Felicity had asked why her mother was crying. Donna simply said that those men were looking for her father and she was sad and upset because she missed him. That night, despite Felicity’s lack of enthusiasm, her mother had insisted that she slept in her bed.

And there it was. This was a missing piece of the puzzle. Felicity made up her mind on the spot. She went to the office grabbed her tablet and booked a flight to Vegas.

That was where Oliver found her.

“Felicity! What is going on? What are you doing down here? I woke up because you were not beside me.”  
Felicity might have known. It was always like that with him. Either he slept fitfully when she was not there or he woke up if she left their bed. 

Oliver looked down at her tablet. Are you going to see Donna?” He stared at her.

“Yes, I need too.”

“Why, is she okay? You don’t need a reason to go see your mom but it’s a bit spur of the moment isn’t it and why are you booking a flight in the middle of the night? Could you not sleep? Did you have another nightmare? Why didn’t you wake me?

Felicity stroked his face and kissed his hand. “Shh. Everything is okay. Let’s go back to bed.” They held hands going up the stair and into their room. 

Back in bed Oliver was the first to speak. “I’m waiting Felicity. Talk to me. It’s nearly 3am but we are not going back to sleep until you talk to me.”

“Okay. You know about my father leaving when I was seven and I thought he had just left mom and me. Well to cut a long story short. I spoke to mom tonight while you were working downstairs. She admitted that she had asked him to leave. 

Then just a while ago I dreamt that men came to our house in Vegas and mom locked me in a cupboard. But it wasn't a dream Oliver. It is real. It actually happened. I must to go to Vegas Mom and I need to have a serious talk before I meet with Noah."

Oliver sat up in bed. “You’ve decided to meet him? What a lot has happened since we spoke about it earlier this evening.”

I know. She pulled him down for a kiss. They lay side by side cuddling each other. Felicity’s mind whirred away. Her thoughts were flying again. Dear Google what a lot had happened in 24 hours. Was it just this time yesterday she had woken up terrified for her son’s safety?

She was certain about one thing. Whatever her mom and Noah had to say, she was not alone. She had her lifelong partner beside her. They would confront all comers together. She had her team alongside her. Tomorrow she and Oliver would have a longer talk.

“I can hear you thinking” Oliver’s voice said in the dark. “Just remember, whatever is going on in that big brain of yours, you are not alone”.

Felicity sighed. He pulled her naked body closer and kissed her. She responded. The kiss was deep and tender. His hand began to roam all over her body. It landed briefly on her breasts and massaged each one in turn, then crept down her thighs. One finger found the entrance to her body and he pumped in and out and waited until she was really wet.

“Turn around” he whispered.

“What?”

“Turn your back to me”.

Felicity did as she was told. “I think you need some more sexual healing, he whispered in her ear, as his cock slipped into her body from behind.

“Yes, I do” Felicity purred.

She moved her upper half of her body away from him slightly while pushing her bottom into him. Oliver moved down the bed a little and curled his lower body around her ass, giving him better access. His arm slipped around her waist and she pulled his hand up to rest against one breast and held it there. Two bodies melded into a satisfying soft rocking rhythm as Oliver thrust softly from behind. It felt wonderful.

When Felicity awoke later that morning they were lying in the same back to front position occupied before consciousness had deserted her. Somehow Oliver managed to stay buried inside her. She smiled and waited for him to wake up. 

There was much to talk about and much to do but in this moment all was well with her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Season 1!
> 
> This is the end of our 24hrs with the Queens. To my surprise I missed spending time with them each week, so a SEQUEL was inevitable. Honestly, this was not what I intended when I started on this writing debut. I’m afraid the Keeper of Words got carried away.
> 
> But she has deliberately dropped breadcrumbs pointing me to a sequel. And the first few chapters of YOU ARE THE REASON have been posted.
> 
> I appreciate all who have read 24hrs, left kudos and comments, blogged and bookmarked. Thank you so much.


End file.
